


Off to a wasteland

by Ab0019



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: I don’t know what I was think, I don’t mean to offend anyone, I need to learn to trust people, I’m sorry, Sorry if you want justice for bob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab0019/pseuds/Ab0019
Summary: Bob Newby was a smart man dreaming of a place outside his home town. Ever since he was young he wanted to work with technology and help lead some of the world’s biggest changes.And that’s why he’s less than thrilled when tasked with keeping a close eye on an old friend and her son* Pre-season 2





	Off to a wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I can’t write dialogue and it’s probably an even worse idea to do it after not writing for a while, especially with a prompt that will probably get me destroyed 
> 
> Sorry if it’s really that bad,,, I can’t write.
> 
> Oh, and if you like Bob, this probably isn’t for you.. I’ll either offend you with how bad it is or how it’s implying Bob was a bug for Brenner
> 
> I just have no trust in people..

“You want me to return back to Hawkins, Indiana to stalk some 45 year old woman and her son? Don’t you find that a little... odd?” Bob stirred in the leather chair he’d been sitting in, facing the man who had recently become his boss.

“I know it seems odd, but you need to understand we have reasons to keep this information disclosed.. this family has been through a lot in the past and we’re trying to keep them from telling to world. After all, we wouldn’t want another event like Mrs. Ives.. It’s just simply to keep them quiet for a few months while we get it all sorted out” the man sitting front of him declared with an unsettling grin 

Bob Newby had been called down to Martin Brenner’s office to explain “Company protocol” to cover up for mistakes made in his home town, one he wished to never return to. 

But when he was outright told to go play distraction to some family that had apparently uncovered some secrets and, for one of them, had even come in contact with one of his escaped projects he decided that it probably wasn’t a good idea to go through with such a case. 

“Forgive me for seeming to have doubt, but if this family is really such a threat to you, why don’t you.. I don’t know.. enforce some violence? Stage some mass suicide, these people seem to already be the town’s local crazy’s to begin with, no one will question” Bob mumbled just loud enough for his Brenner to hear 

“Because we want to keep these people alive, Newby, we want them to have trust in us as a government. Yes, staging sucide would be easier but people would start cracking down, questioning people who could potentially destroy us..” Brenner started, fidgeting with a pen on his desk 

“Lonnie Byers, Joyce’s Ex husband, knows enough about her to know she is not a quitter. That woman’s been through quite a bit, but not once has she broken down like we need her to.. But that’s not all. Although worried about everything, she’s a smart girl. Haven’t you noticed that she never answers calls? Walks to work instead of using her car? She know’s we’re watching her and her family and has no plans out giving in” He Explained. 

Bob groaned , facing the fact the Brenner was right. 

Her and Jim Hopper both know that just what the government is doing, even to the point of moving to an in-known location 

“What I’m getting from this is that you have decided that force is not going to work, so we have to start with a softer approach..” 

“Precisely.” 

Bob sighed as he pushed his face into his hands, taking in the moment of silence 

finally rising his head back to Brenner, he slowly stuck out his hand, offering him a shake to seal the deal 

“If this really is the only way, I guess I’m your guy to do it. As long as I don’t get killed in the process, I’m yours to send wherever” 

“Oh, you’re safe. I promise”


End file.
